Harmony
by sunshineandmoonlight
Summary: A crossover with multiple anime/mangas. The worlds of One Piece, D. Gray Man, xxxHolic, Fairy Tail, and Fullmetal Alchemist come together! The worlds are unbalanced by Fei Wong Reed and are needed to be fixed. Although once broken can never be completely fixed. Yuko will try to do that with the help of some other individuals. IS BEING REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist, TCR, or xxxHolic.

A/N: This is a fanfic that was inspired by sandrilenefatoren2's crossover "Crossover Galore". And in this fanfic Watanuki is female meaning Fem!Watanuki. I hope you will enjoy this fanfic!

Chapter 1: Summoning the Main Cast!

* * *

><p>xxxHolic's World<p>

Yuko was talking to a customer who was a woman in her usual red kimono. The customer had short black hair and green eyes and had unusual clothing. Similarly like ninja clothing for women. She also had tan skin. She was in one of Yuko's Japanese rooms with Yuko, talking about a wish. Watanuki presumed. Watanuki stood beside Yuko as always when a customer came.

"And if I grant this wish you know what the price is, don't you?" Yuko said.

"Yes, but still the princess wants this wish granted no matter what and as soon as possible." The woman said back.

"Very well then, I will grant her wish and start on it tomorrow. Say hi to her for me if you will."

The woman looked relived. "Thank you, thank you Yuko-san. And yes, I will pass on your hello to her Highness" And the woman left.

"Thank me when the wish is granted" Yuko said in a very low whisper that like the wind had said it.

"Huh? Yuko did you just say something?" Watanuki asked. Of course, Watanuki was next to Yuko and had good ears so she heard the whisper.

"Yes! I said I would like you to get beer~!"

"HUH? But you already had 4 bottles of sake in the morning when I told you that sake is not a breakfast!"

Yuko waved her forefinger in front of Watanuki. "~But that was sake! And I am asking for beer! There is a difference in them you know! But that's not all~! I want you to prepare dinner for 18 people including 3 pets and set up rooms for them as well!

"WHAT? DID I HEAR YOU RIGHT? YOU'RE ASKING ME TO MAKE FOOD FOR 18 PEOPLE? YUKO DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT WILL TAKE? AND WHAT IS THIS ABOUT PETS? I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T ALLOW PETS INTO YOUR SHOP?

"Nope, don't care, and these pets I'm talking about are really well behaved so they are an exception. However, they don't like to be referred to as "pets" so this is a warning in the future. Also it's your responsibility to do what I ask you to do. After all you are in debt to me aren't you?" Yuko said and made one of her cat-like grins.

Watanuki shivered at the memory when she was trapped in Yuko's shop and was tricked into being her slave. She sighed, giving up to Yuko because she really was in debt to the woman and no matter what Watanuki could've done nothing could change the mind of the so called "Witch of Dimensions".

"Fine! But what do you need food and rooms for 18 people including pets! I mean are they going to come and live here?"

Yuko smoked her pipe and exhaled the wisps of smoke. "You'll see. Now…Bring in the beer~! Mokona, come! It's time for a beer contest!"

A black manju shaped bun came flying into the room and was heading towards Watanuki's direction. However, the manju-bun's efforts were in vain as Watanuki stepped aside .The manju-bun was smacked against the wall and sidled down on the floor.

"Watanuki~! That was mean! You should've catched me!" The manju-bun, Mokona said and jumped on the table. "Now go get us some beer! Wa-Ta-Chan!"

Watanuki was about to go out of the room to fulfill the two's alcohol stomach wishes until she heard what Mokona had said at the last sentence. Watanuki felt her blood boiling as she knew she was going to exploded at Mokona for calling her such a nickname.

"Should we call Doumeki to get us some alcohol, Mokona?" Yuko questioned. "I'm sure our Watanuki would like to see her friend who is a boy~!"

That was it.

The one thing that terribly put her over the edge was that one person, Doumeki Shizuka. Oh! Even the sound of his name made her go into a temper tantrum.

Watanuki halted at the door way and walked back to Yuko and Mokona. Her bangs were covering her eyes so you couldn't see if there was anger in them, but there probably was. She stopped in front of Yuko and in monotone voice she said.

"Yuko…no beer today."

And then walked away to prepare dinner for the 18 people that were expected to come. As Watanuki closed the door and opened the door to the kitchen she could hear Yuko yell "YOU TRIDENT!" but she ignored it.

Watanuki laid down on the bed that she used quite often now at Yuko's shop with a "poof!" she was exhausted from cooking for 6 hours straight for the dinner of 18 people and right when she was done Yuko told her that the guests weren't coming until tomorrow. Watanuki started spazzing at Yuko for not telling her before she cooked the food and that now she had to put it in the refrigerator. And when the guests come, it won't taste as good as it was today. Yuko just brushed it off saying that "Oh! That won't happen! It won't go bad because it's your food we're talking about here! I'm sure it'll taste the same as it was the day it was cooked!" and Yuko walked off to the front porch of the shop and in the backround you could hear Maru and Moro singing "~! Taste good~! ~taste good~!" which annoyed Watanuki to no end! She was sure that Yuko did this on purpose for payback on the "no beer" incident. After so much thought, Watanuki started to drift off to sleep until total darkness consumed her.

Yuko was sitting at the front porch and was smoking her pipe with Mokona. She inhaled then exhaled the smoke from her mouth then watched as it floated in the air. Maru and Moro were sleeping in their room so the night was silent.

"What's broken can never be fully repaired, but she already knows that." Yuko said to no one in particular and then looked sadly at the sky.

"So you really will grant that wish of hers, Yuko?" Mokona asked and hopped onto Yuko's shoulder.

"Yes, even if I successfully repair what she wants me to repair it won't be fully fixed, but it's still better than nothing at all."

Mokona looked at Yuko for a few seconds then at the sky with Yuko. _'This night will surely be a long one'_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Grand Line<p>

"Ahhhhh!" Luffy sighed.

"Oi, Luffy! What's the matter with you?" Usopp asked. It was very rare for their captain to look so bored and sigh for long.

Luffy sighed again on Sunny-Go's figurehead. "Usopp! There's no adventure or excitement in our lifes now. I mean isn't the Grand Line supposedly to be dangerous. And danger leads to adventure and yet why is there no danger or adventure?" Luffy sighed again.

Right now the crew has been sailing without being in any dangerous situations for almost a week! This was rare for the Grand Line. The whole crew was becoming restless. Even Usopp! Nami didn't know what the cause of this was and didn't sense any abnormal weather patterns. Very strange in the Grand Line.

"Huh?"

What's wrong, Luffy?" Usopp asked. He was sitting on the railing and was fishing.

Luffy got up and scrunched his eyes, trying to see something on the sea.

"There's something on the ocean's surface. Looks like…a circle?"

Usopp raised his eyebrow. He didn't believe what Luffy just said. "Eh? How could a circle be on the ocean? That's absurd."

"What's absurd, long-nose-kun?" Robin asked as she walked up to them.

"Luffy thinks he saw a circle on the ocean's surface. I mean that's impossible, right" Usopp replied.

Robin looked thoughtful for a moment until Luffy shouted something.

"Ah! I see it!"

This got the attention of all the crew members and they gathered up at the front of the ship.

"What do you see Luffy? An island?" Nami asked hopefully.

"No, a circle!"

"Huh?"

"A circle on the water! Franky, sail the ship towards it!"

Franky hesitated. "Hey captain, not that I want to disobey your orders, but what do you mean by a "circle"?

"That's right, Luffy!" Nami agreed. "What do you mean a "circle"? How could there even be a circle on the ocean."

"But it's there! I see it! You look." And Luffy pointed towards a spot on the ocean.

Nami got her binoculars and looked through them towards the place that Luffy pointed too. And sure enough there was a transparent circle on the water.

"No way…there really is a circle."

"See. I told you. Franky sail towards it!"

Franky still hesitated, but then nodded and went to the steering wheel and placed his hands on it. "Which direction, sis?" he asked Nami.

"Dead ahead."

Franky sailed in the direction Nami told him to and soon they came to the circle. Everyone eyes widen at the sight of it(except for Luffy. His eyes were sparkles). It was transparent on the water, as clear as glass, quite large too. It had strange designs that not even Robin recognized. There was a black eye at the middle of the circle, followed by a cross section. There were mini circles in the circle. Marks of what looks like an S in those circles and some other marks and designs that were indescribable.

"Wha…what the hell is that?" Zoro whispered loudly.

Apparently Sanji heard him. He coolly lighted a cigarette and smoked it, having a calm face. "What do you think it is you dumbass, it's a circle. A circle on the water. Can't that moss brain of yours figure that out?" Sanji said with a mocking tone.

"Wouldn't you be surprised of a circle floating on that water, curly browed cook? Unless inside that head of yours, you're really shitty scared. Trying to impress the witch, are you?"

Sanji got pissed and kicked Zoro at the side, but was blocked by Zoro's sword. Soon kicks and sword slashes were being born in the fight.

"STOP IT THIS MINUTE!" WHACK WHACK!

Sanji and Zoro now were on the floor with bumps made by not them, but Nami.

"Now" she continued, pretending that the little spar never happened. "We need to figure out what this is. Robin, do you have any idea?"

Robin looked at the circle deep in thought. So much that her forehead started to crease.

"No." She finally answered. "I never have heard of this in the Grand Line."

Nami sighed. She decided to just ignore it. You never know what trouble it could bring. Things that were unknown to them in the Grand Line was best to be forgotten. Unfortunately Luffy didn't think the same as Nami.

"Nami, Nami! Let's touch it! It'll be fun!"

"No Luffy! We don't know what this is anyway! Tell me do you know what this is?"

"It's a mystery circle" he replied with confidence in his voice.

Nami facepalmed. She knew it was useless talking to Luffy about it, but she thought maybe this one time he'll understand. Well she was wrong.

"Yohoho, now Nami-san. Maybe Luffy-san is right this time. Maybe this really is a mystery circle." Brook said, trying to persuade Nami to agree with Luffy it touch it. Brook was also curious about the circle as much as Luffy.

"Not you too!" Nami exclaimed.

"I think it's a great idea." Robin contributed. "This could provide us with information that other don't know. Perhaps if we do touch it could lead us to a place where vast amounts of gold are hidden by pirates." Robin said the last part because she knew if treasure was involved then Nami would go all the way to get it.

Nami eyes transformed into berry signs. "GOLD?"

"Perhaps."

"Ok everyone! We're going near that circle and I don't want to hear any complaints! Franky, go bring out the mini merry and the waver!"

"OK!" and Franky went to the wheel and changed the channels into channel 1 and 2.

"Solider Dock System, Channel 1 and 2!" and the mini merry and waver appeared.

"Great! Now listen everyone!" Nami yelled so that she could get everyone eyes on her while she gave orders. "Luffy and I will go on the waver while Sanji, Brook, Chopper, and Robin will go on the mini merry. Franky, Zoro, and Usopp you guys will use the Sunny-Go to get closer to the circle and when you do you will jump in it. Understand?"

"Why do I have to take orders from you, witch?" Zoro said irritably.

"Oi, marimo! Don't call Nami-san a witch!"

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it, love-cook."

Again a fight was born within them and Nami had to stop them with her punches. And both of their bodies were merged with the ship.

"Ne Nami, why do you have to make the decisions? You're not the captain." Luffy brows crease as he said that.

"Yeah witch. Luffy's the captain not you. And the captain makes the decisions on a pirate ship." Zoro said mockingly. He had already recovered from Nami's punches. He was used to them anyways.

Nami glared at him. "Do you really think this." And she pointed at Luffy who was picking his nose. "Captain can actually make these types of decisions on his own?"

Zoro looked at Luffy disgustingly(not in a mean way) then sighed. For once this time he'll agree with the witch.

After getting everyone in place. Everyone was where they were supposed to be. They were all side by side just in case if anything happened. You can never know in these waters about what can happen. Nami was SUPER excited as Franky described it and Usopp said to himself that she shouldn't get too excited because there might not be any treasure. But he didn't dare to tell Nami that. For the fear of being beaten up by her. They all sailed closer to the circle and when each of the teams touched the circle. It started to glow a color of deep purple.

"What the?"

What the hell's happening?"

"~Nami-swan~! I'll save you!"

"Huh?"

"WWAAHH!"

"Yohohoho! This is nothing I have ever seen before!"

"What is this SUPER light coming from?"

"WWAAAHHH! Zoro save me!"

"Ahh! Usopp get off me! Wooahh!"

The purple light coming from the circle glowed very bright. Suddenly a water-like substance came out from the circle and up the air and stretched, taking the Straw Hats.

* * *

><p>Amestris<p>

Ed gave a long sigh. "Ahhh."

"What's wrong brother? Aren't you happy that you have finally gotten a mission? You're the one who always said that the colonel never sends you on a mission now days unless it has something to do with the philosopher stone." Said Al, the walking, talking armor that was beside Ed.

"Yeah, but…I WISH HE WOULD SEND US TO DO A MORE SERIOUS MISSION!"

Currently Ed and Al were walking towards to one of the streets in the region of the Eastern Headquarters to investigate on a certain phenomenon that occurred there. Colonel Mustang (or Colonel Bastard as Ed likes to call him) ordered him to go search there if in any case it had to do with the homunculi. However, this was only a phenomenon the occurred so Ed had no interest. There was only .3% chance of the homunculi being involved and to Ed that was too low of a chance. But his boss ordered him so he had no choice. Ed swore that when he came back to Headquarters he would challenge the Colonel Bastard to a battle and beat him up. Mustang also said that it might have something to do with the problem of conquering alchemy. Recently alchemy was getting hard to control and no one knew why.

Soon the duo had finally made it to the investigation site. There were tons of keep out signs and wraps of the color blue, indicating to the people that this zone was off limits to the public. Ed and Al were able to get through thanks to Ed's state alchemist watch. As they walked in the investigation site they looked at their surroundings. It was regular ally, nothing special at all.

"Hey there Ed, Al!" said a familiar sturdy voice.

Ed and Al looked behind themselves to where the voice was coming from and they saw Major Armstrong coming their way.

"Hello Major! What are doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the Colonel?" Al asked.

"Hello there Al." Armstrong said and turned to Ed. "Hey Ed!"

Ed grunted and mumbled a Hello. Armstrong didn't mind because he knew exactly why Ed was unhappy.

"So." Al spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was assigned to guard this ally. The higher ups are suspicious of this phenomenon and want no unwanted guests to come here."

"Ohhh. So this is a really SERIOUS mission we have here." Al said the word "serious" extra loud to point out to Ed to take this mission seriously.

Ed snorted. "Yeah. Whatever. Let's just get this over with. Hey Major Armstrong, do you know what and where this phenomenon exactly?"

Armstrong placed his hand on his chin and thought about it for a minute. "Um, if I remember it was at the end of the ally." Armstrong started leading them to the place and on the way he explained what the phenomenon was. "Some residents nearby found it and reported it to Headquarters. Something about a mark shaped like a circle. When Headquarters send some scientists to look at it to see if it was a transmutation circle, they came back with no results saying it was one. This started to get suspicious so Headquarters blocked off the ally and ordered the scientists to study this strange circle. Some scientists think that is the cause of the alchemy disturbance."

Ed and Al listened to Armstrong's story and were surprised. The only circle they ever knew was the transmutation circle. _'Did the homunculi made this circle?'_ Ed thought. _'If so then what are they planning to use it for? Is it to make a-'_Ed's thoughts were cut short of Armstrong's shout saying "There it is!"

Armstrong led them to the end of the ally, pulled out a flashlight and turned it on since it was dark there. He pointed the light on the ground and shined it on the mark he was just talking about. And boy was he right; it really was a strange circle. It didn't have the patterns of a transmutation circle. Instead it had cross section, cutting the circle into 4ths and an eye in the middle. Mini circles were in the main circle and designs of the indescribable were in those circles.

Ed widen his eyes. "Wha-what the hell is that?"

"It does look like a circle, but none I have ever seen or heard in books!" Al said.

Armstrong hummed. "Yes, I thought so. The other scientists said the same thing but Headquarters didn't take no for an answer."

Ed kneeled down on the ground and touched the circle with his flesh hand. His brows frowned. He didn't sense anything at all from the circle. Yet, this circle was odd and couldn't have just come out of nowhere.

"Major Armstrong, could you go ask one of the scientists their surveys of the people they have questioned nearby. I want to know how this circle came about." Ed said

Armstrong looked at Ed for a few seconds then complied. He always did believe Ed had something that no other alchemist had. He walked away and soon was out of sight.

"Brother, what are you thinking?" Al kneeled down and asked.

"I want to know where this circle came from. In order to find that information I need the surveys of the people who have seen this circle before."

Al nodded in understanding and he too touched the circle with his metal hand. But all of a sudden when he did the circle began to glow a purple light.

"What's happening?"

"Brother!"

"Al!"

And the circle swallowed them up.

* * *

><p>Magnolia<p>

"BLLEEEHHH! Are…are we th-there yet? Bleh…" Natsu asked.

"No. Be patient and wait. We'll be there in 5 more minutes." Erza replied.

"Natsu-san, um do you want me to do the spell to cure your sickness?" Wendy timidly asked.

Natsu didn't say anything, but nod his head. Wendy understood and went to Natsu's side and did the spell.

"Ahhhh! This is great! Thanks Wendy!"

"No problem Natsu-san."

"Heh, it's pathetic that you need a little girl's help to cure your motion sickness." Gray mocked.

Natsu glared at him with anger burning in his eyes. "Eh? You wanna fight squinty eyes?"

Gray too gave him an icy glare. "Bring it on, flame-brain!"

"STOP IT, YOU TWO!" and Erza punched them both on the head and made bumps on it. "We're on a train here, you'll attract attention."

Happy sighed and put his paws at his side. "Even after all we've been through, they still can't beat Erza." Natsu and Gray glared at Happy and Happy ducked for cover.

Natsu and Gray ignored Happy and rubbed the stop where the bump was and glared at each other. They didn't object to Erza because she was right and also it would be frightening to go against her.

The group was on a train to go to a job they picked out. Something about a magic circle that was causing trouble. It was Lucy's turn to pick out a job and she decided to choose this one, mostly because it was not dangerous and the pay was rather good. Wendy and Charles also came along.

When the train came to their designation which was a town a bit far from Magnolia the group walked towards the place of the person who put up the job on the bulletin board. Who was the mayor of the town. Erza knocked on the door and a man came out. He was about the same height as Natsu and had black hair and purple eyes. He noticed the mark of Fairy Tail from Lucy's hand.

"Hah! You must be the mages that choose to do my job. I thank you very much. I am the Mayor of this town. Please come in and I will tell you the details of what you need to do."

And the mayor gestured them to come in and so they did. They sat on the couch in the living room and the mayor sat across from them. The mayor offered them tea but they refused. Erza was the first to speak.

"So Mr. Mayor what is it that we need to do?" she asked.

The mayor sighed. "Well it's a long story. You see, one of the citizens found the magic circle and reported it to our best mage in town. The mage claimed to have never seen such a powerful magic circle such as this one. He thought it was best to deactivate it. So when he tried to, it didn't work. He tried many times, but it never worked and he gave up. Since this magic circle was claimed to be very powerful I feared that dark mages would target this town for it. The mage also thought that this magic circle may be the cause of the disturbance of magical power of the country. You have heard of this news have you?"

"Yes." Erza sternly agreed. She had heard of the rumors of magical power becoming low. Just like in Edolos.

"So I decided the only thing to do was a call help for a guild. And that would be-"

"Fairy Tail." Erza finished the sentence.

The mayor nodded.

"So all we gotta do is just deactivate it and then we're done? That's boring! Lucy, you shoulda picked a more exciting job!" Natsu complained.

Luffy huffed. "Well sorry for being mindful that you all(except for Wendy and Charles) always destroy something while on a job! Then we have to use our earnings to pay for the damage!"

Natsu and Lucy got into a heated argument and the mayor sweatdropped, hoping they wouldn't destroy his beloved town.

Erza broke the two up and asked the mayor where the magic circle was. The mayor led them toward a park with grassy fields and pointed at the center of it.

"There is the magic circle. I will be at my house so when you have accomplished your job then come there and I'll give you your reward." The mayor turned to them with anime tears streaming down his eyes and his hands entwined together.

"Please." He began to beg. "Please don't destroy anything. This town is precious to me and I don't know what I'll do without it!"

Erza put her hand on this shoulder and looked at him with a determined look. "I promise you we won't. If we somehow do then we will take punishment for our actions." She said.

'_Don't you mean you, Natsu, and Gray will take punishment for YOUR actions?'_ Lucy thought to herself.

The mayor wasn't satisfied by that answer, but he went away. Leaving the mages to their job.

"Alright let's get this over with so we can go back to the guild." Natsu said boredly. He placed his arms behind his head and walked toward the circle.

"Aye!" Happy agreed and followed Natsu.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy called out. "How do you suppose we deactivate it? I mean the mayor said it himself! They're best mage couldn't do the job!"

"Maybe he was just an idiot." Gray suggested.

"Yeah, an idiot." Natsu agreed.

Lucy sighed. "That is why I said he was the best mage, not the worst."

"They are the only real idiots I know of" Charles mumbled to herself.

"Well he must have made a miscalculation." Erza said. "We could get closer to the circle to see what kind of magic circle is this. Maybe you would know Lucy."

"Ok." Lucy said cheerily.

The group went closer to the magic circle and investigated on it. Lucy concluded that she never seen such a strange designed magic circle such as this one, certainly not as one as powerful as this. Erza and Charles said the same thing. But the group did not give up. They decided to use a very difficult technique where they had to touch the magic circle and use their magical power to deactivate it. So when they all(including Happy and Charles) crouched down on the ground and placed their hands on the magic circle, a purple, glowing light emerged from it and a watery substance shooted from it and swallowed them up, leaving no trace of them.

* * *

><p>xxxHolic's World<p>

"Yuko stood on the front yard of the shop in her black dress. (The same one when she granted the wish of Syaoran.) Mokona was with her, sitting on her shoulder. Yuko looked up at the sky. "They should be here any moment." She said. Mokona too looked up at the sky, waiting.

Suddenly the sky seemed too stretched down, like a falling raindrop. Then it dispersed, revealing 15 people and 3 animals. They all groaned, some touching their heads at the spots where they got hurt.

"Welcome" Yuko said in an elegant voice. "To my shop.

They all looked up at her in confusion. And that's when the noise started.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>AN: Well, did you guys like it? If you did then please review about it! If you have any advice for me then please tell me! I am still an amateur so I would really like the tips!


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

This is a petition to help stop the administrators that are as of June 4th going to be taking down fics that have lemons or have violence. I want to encourage you to help stop this by posting this petition to EVERY AUTHOR YOU KNOW AND ON YOUR FICS! I mean in my opinion if this were to become a reality then all the fics you love like One Piece, Fairy Tail, Death Note, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Bleach, and other types of fics like The Hunger Games will be taken down because of their violence. They're already violent to begin with so why take them down?

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Here are the supporters of our cause.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Crystal Weaver

LD 1449

Aura Depths

Durphey21

Pen-Woman

ShadowTacticianVI


End file.
